Demon squad
by Outaimaru ookami
Summary: My first story so no flames plz! ok this is about a boy named outaimaru ookami who comes from a near extinct clan along with his siblings he is gifted/cursed with the power of lesser wolf demons. this is a story of both love and hate with plenty of action
1. Chapter 1

Demon squad

**Chapter 1 the inner strength of ookami**

Outaimaru was in the icy snow covered mountains that overlooked the small cabin his brothers and he called home. It had just started snowing again and Outaimaru and his twin brother Ketsueki stood on the summit of one of the surrounding mountains katanas drawn and held at the ready in front of them. They both wore the skin and fur cloths made for them from the furs of the native animals.

"Ready?" Ketsueki said in his usually overly confident tone.

"It depends, are you ready to lose?" Outaimaru said in mockingly.

Ketsueki snickered "we'll see" Ketsueki charged weapon held high kicking up the fresh snow fall behind him. Outaimaru charged doing the same colliding with the loud clatter of steel on steel as the brothers blades clashed.

"hey you two long time no see" Kaji said with Yochi trailing close behind. They both wore the usual shinobi gear of the nearby village which was made up of grey and white furs and fabrics to keep them warm in the weather of the land of glacier.

The twin brothers sheathed their swords and smiled when they saw their brothers.

"Yochi! Kaji!" Outaimaru shouted with enthusiasm as he ran to greet them Ketsueki fallowing closely behind.

"what brings you home" Ketsueki said cheerfully

Kaji smiled seeing his little brothers "we thought we could stop by and say hello until we leave for our next mission"

Outaimaru jumped up and down with excitement immaturely "let's go tell mom! she will be very happy to see you two!"

Yochi nodded "then let's not keep her waiting."

That being said the four brothers rushed off to see their mom.

Each brother had his own unique features such as hair and eye color. But even so they looked very much alike. Well face wise that is. Yochi had long brown hair usually tied back in a ponytail. Kaji had short spiky red hair that always looked like he just got out of bed, Ketsueki had two shades if hair, a black layer that laid back and a white layer covering that laid going in the same direction. Outaimaru had medium black hair that looked like Ketsueki's hair but all black they, where twins after all.

As they came up on their little log cabin of a home they could see their mother waiting in the door way. She whore beautiful white furs that were given to her by her mother before here, just one of the many ookami traditions. Well until the ookami clan was nearly wiped out and spread across the world some changing their names to hide their former identity.

"long time no see" she said in her kind neutering tone with a hint of frustration.

"Well its good to see you ma but we can't stay for long. We are actually supposed to start heading for Kanoha." Kaji said had he hugged his mom.

Outaimaru smiled "oh! The leaf village, bring me back something big bro!"

Kaji grinned and gave him a thumbs up "no prob little brother! I'll pick you up something cool"

Ketsueki gave Kaji a worried look "don't forget to get me something to."

Yochi shrugged "well if he does I'll have to get you something"

Ketsueki beamed up at his brother "thanks!"

"so where is dad?" Kaji asked Ame (there mom)

"he left early this morning, he said he had some business to take care of."

Outaimaru grinned "well I wouldn't be too worried for dad. He can take care of himself besides he taught us all how to fight so I'm guessing he's not half bad himself."

Ame gave her usual motherly grin "well come on in before you catch a cold. Yochi! Kaji! Grab some fire wood from out back."

"yes mom" the two said obediently and rushed off to the wood shed.

Ketsueki and Outaimaru set their katana's on their beds and sat at their places at the little table in the center of the cabin.

"so mom how are you feeling" Ketsueki asked kindly

Ame did not answer instead she leaned closer to the counter and looked at the window and said under hear breath "Kuragari"

Yochi and Kaji had arms full of wood and were about to come in and put it in the fire place when out of the corner of their eyes they saw Kuragari and someone following him.

They hurried in and put it in the fire place

"Dads back" kaji said as he walked outside.

Outaimaru and Ketsueki exchanged glances and then rushed outside to greet their father.

It was now sunset and ookami boys rushed through the snow to greet their father. When they got to him they were taken by surprise. By his side a little girl with crystal blue eyes long black hair and a strange look about her. She wore all black and around her waist was a head band with a music note on it that none of the boys recognized. She looked similar to their father but how? Outaimaru wondered. Ame came up behind her sons and walked up to greet her husband

"Where have you been? And who is this girl?" Ame asked in a concerned yet stern tone.

Kuragari did not answer but instead looked up at the full moon that's light was becoming more clear as the sun became even lower.

"Answer Me Dam it!" Ame said getting scared by the cold look on her husband's face.

The little girls eyes turned white and the veins by them bulged out. She looked all the ookami boys over "father are these my brothers?" she said in a cool almost ghostly voice.

Kuragari nodded "yes. And it's almost time."

The boys exchanged confused glances "we have a sister? Almost time for what? What's with dad?" all these questions and more racing though their minds.

Ame had a mixed look of sadness and anger "we had no daughter" she said anger filling her

Kuragari looked at her "no you were not the mother she is a hyuga but yes I am the father"

Outaimaru was now more confused than ever.

The sky went dark as the sun finished setting and the moon glowed bright. The moon brighter than usual and shinning almost directly on the ookami brothers and their supposed half sister.

Suddenly out of the light a wolf appeared. It glowed and had five tails. Each made of an element. Fire, earth, lighting, water, and wind. The wolf landed gently in the snow and howled. It then glowed to bright to look at directly and then where one wolf had once stood, five wolves one of each element looked the ookami children over. Finally all at once each wolf chose and interred the body of one of the children causing their eyes to glow and them to be filled with the wolf's power. The elements chose Outaimaru wind, Kaji fire, Yochi Earth, Ketsueki lightning, and the girl water causing all of them to collapse unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****the ookami family breaks apart**

Ame cried out and ran to her children. Once she realized they were still alive she glared at Kuragari "what did you do! Tell me now!"

Kuragari grinned and picked up his daughter "I had nothing to do with it. You should be happy our children have been chosen to inherit the power of Gobi. Well one will in time, only time will tell who will consume the others" he said as he turned and left.

Ame took her sons to their cabin and placed them in their beds. After making sure her sons where ok she rushed outside and hurried to catch up with Kuragari.

Outaimaru woke up as his mother left the cabin in a hurry. He sat up and could feel a strange chakra inside him. He looked around and so Ketsueki sit up.

"I'm going after mom and dad you stay here and tell the others" Outaimaru said as he climbed out of bed.

"NO!" ketsueki yelled getting up "I'm coming with you"

Outaimaru shrugged "fine let's go. Yochi and Kaji will have to wait"

The twin brothers rushed outside and followed their mothers tracks in the snow.

Itami (Outaimaru's half sister) opened her eyes to find herself leaned against a old weatherd tree trunk. She looked around and saw her dad standing facing Ame sword drawn.

"Tell me who that girl is. And what happened back there! Now Kuragari!" Ame yelled putting her hand together

Kuragari laughed "you always were a fool" he said holding the Katana that had been passed down for generations of ookami men "our kids will have power beyond our wildest dreams and I will be there master!' He raised his sword "I hoped it would not come to this but if you stand in my why I must kill you."

Ame ignored the tears running down her cheeks that began to freeze before they even hit the snow covered ground "you bastard!" she made making the hand signs "Snow Dragon!"

Outaimaru and Ketsueki came to a stop when they saw their mother create a giant dragon made of the surrounding snow. It towerd high above the surrounding snowy tree's with eyes of ice catching the light giving them a blue glow.

They were both speechless as they watched their mother jump on the dragons back and two more dragons form on each side of her. Kuragari smiled and ran with his sword above his head.

The dragon on the left came crashing down on Kuragari.

For a moment all was silent. Then out of the snow Kuragari popped up out of the snow scratched up and cloths torn, he shook off the snow like nothing happened.

"is that the best you got?" Kuragari said with a smile

Ame screamed "you bastard" and the dragon to her left and the one she was on fused creating a huge dragon that caused Outaimaru and Ketsueki to step back breath taken by the size of it.

"Die!" Ame yelled as the giant dragon roared and came flying at Kuragari

Kuragari jumped up and did a back flip Swinging his Katana cutting all the way though the dragon. Ame jumped to dodge Kuragari's sword but still got slashed across her right shoulder.

Outaimaru gasped as he saw his mother land in the snow blood running down her right arm. He reached for his sword but realized he had left it at the cabin.

Ketsueki watched speechlessly. While Ame jumped and flipped trying to dodge the slashes of Kuragari's sword.

"ah. Two of our boys are here to watch our little battle" Kuragari said with a smirk after slashing once more at Ame forcing her to jump back losing her footing falling in the snow.

Ame looked quickly to Outaimaru and Ketsueki "Run! Get your brothers and get as far away as you can!"

Just as she said that Kuragari stabbed her in the gut.

"mom!" Outaimaru yelled and took a step forward tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

Ame coughed up blood and fell to her knees "Outaimaru…. Run….. Get your brothers and run"

Kuragari swung his sword at Outaimaru, splattering his mother's blood on him "yes little boy run. So I can hunt you down. You and your brothers will obey me or be slaughtered!"

Outaimaru raised his hand and whipped some of the blood off his face and looked at it on his finger tips tears now funning down his cheeks and falling to the snow now mixed with spats of his mothers fresh blood. Ketsueki took stood shaking for a moment "yes father" he said taking a step closer to Kuragari tears running down his cheeks.

Ame looked at Ketsueki through tear filled eyes "no…" she then fell to the snow dead.

Outaimaru raised his fists and screamed at Kuragari "I will kill you!" his eyes flashed with his inner demons chakra and his body shook with the new increase in strength he had never experienced.

Kuragari laughed "ha kill me you couldn't even touch me. To challenge me. Ha! Your are even more of a fool then your mother."

Itami got up and hurried over to Kuragari. Itami and Ketsueki now stood by Kuragari's sides.

Kuragari threw his bloody sword at Outaimaru's feet. "Maybe someday I'll give you a chance to fight me. But until then I have some business to take care of so."

Outaimaru picked up the sword and ran at Kuragari swinging it wildly half blinded by his tears. "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Kuragari laughed and disappeared into the snow taking Ketsueki and Itami with him.

Outaimaru wiped the tears from his cheeks and walked over his mother. Second later his other two brothers ran up.

Outaimaru stood over his mother's body holding his father's sword shaking when Yochi and Kaji found him.

"Outaimaru what have you done?" Kaji said seeing his dead mother and her blood on a sword in his brothers' hand.

Outaimaru could feel his inner demon feeling his pain and moving around inside him ready to strike.

Yochi took a step towards Outaimaru "did you do this?!"

Kaji's fists shook with anger "of course he did her blood is on his sword"

Outaimaru shook with the pain brought by his brother's accusations and the loss of his mother.

He could feel Arashi (his inner demon) filling his body and preparing him for a fight, but instead he used its power to help him run away.

Kaji started to follow but Yochi stopped him "No wait. We don't know if it was him. Give him some space. Besides we need to take care of mom. She deserves a proper burial.

Kaji and Yochi returned to see their cabin on fire "damn!" Kaji yelled Yochi set his moms corpse down "Kaji we need to put the fire out come on"

Kaji cursed and the brothers hurried to smother the fire.

After a short burial Kaji and Yochi went their separate ways in search of their brother and the truth behind that bloody night.

Outaimaru watched the burial from the shadows and left shortly after his brothers in search of his father and the pursuit of revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****A new ****home**** the sand village**

Outaimaru began traveling aimlessly in search of his father. After a while of travel he found himself exhausted and thirsty in the middle of a desert far from home. Around him he saw mounds and mounds of sand and above him a burning relentless sun. Outaimaru's mouth was dry and his legs felt heavy. Each step felt like his last. He fell to his knees and struggled to crawl though the sand. He could feel the last of his strength giving out as his movements slowed. In the distance he heard a girl's voice. He tried to call out but could not make out the words. Finally he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Outaimaru felt a splash of warm water. He shook his head and sat up to find himself in a small bed surrounded by medical ninja from the sand village.

"Were am I?" he asked in a dry croaky voice as he looked around the room.

A girl with blonde hair walked up by the side of the bed "hi I'm Timari and you are in the sand village's medical room. I found you in the desert and brought you back here. The medical ninja say you are dehydrated but with some rest and plenty of water you will be just fine."

Outaimaru took the glass of water from the nearby sand ninja as she handed it to him. "Thank you very much. You saved my life how can I ever repay you?"

Timari smiled and blushed a little "don't worry about it."

After taking a few big swigs of the water he climbed out of bed "well I should probably check in with the kazekage if I am to stay here for long" besides he might know where I can find my brothers and father" he thought to himself.

Outaimaru stretched a bit and yawned, then he walked over to Timari "think you could take me to the Kazekage?"

Timari nodded "sure follow me"

Timari lead Outaimaru out of the medical room and after a short walk to a door with two serios looking sand ninja on each side. "This is it" she said with a smile and began to walk away "I'll see you later!" she said closing a door behind her.

Outaimaru looked up at the sand ninja "um... excuse me but could I meet with the kazekage please."

The ninja exchanged glances and one of them interred the room closing it behind him. Outaimaru could hear some talking but could not make out any words. Soon the door opened and he was motioned in.

Outaimaru thanked the guard and hurried in.

The Kazekage sat behind a partially transparent Vail. "Tell me boy, you are the one Tiamri found lost in the desert."

Outaimaru nodded "yes sir"

The kazekage thought for a moment "tell me what is your name and what business do you have in the desert?"

Outaimaru cleared his throat "the name is Outaimaru ookami and I am looking for my family"

The kazekage's eyes widened "ookami?" he looked at Outaimaru with an examining glance. "Tell me what your father's name was?"

Outaimaru was a little surprised by the kazekage's interest in his father but answered the question. "Kuragari ookami."

The kazekage noticed the katana on outaimarus back "interesting. So you're the son of Kuragari ookami the swordsman of the mist."

Outaimaru shrugged "I know he was a great swordsman and grew up in the mist but I never "

When he said that a nearby shinobi shook his head in disbelief and about that sword on your back do you know anything of it?

Outaimaru thought for a moment remembering seeing Kuragari kill his mother with the sword. "Kuragari told me he got it from his father."

The kazekage sat up straighter "apparently there is a lot about your father you don't know about. Or at least that's what you want us to believe."

Outaimaru shook his head "no sir I swear I don't even know what you mean by great swordsman of the mist. But please would you help me understand more?"

The kazekage sighed "fine I believe you for now, besides you have given me no reason not to."

The kazekage pointed towards Kuragari's katana "first tell me how you came in position of your fathers sword."

Outaimaru cleared his throat and told the kazekage his story. About his brothers and half sister he never knew about, the strange incident with the demon. Even his mother's death, he told him everything.

After hearing the story through the kazekage stared Outaimaru in the eyes for a moment as if questioning Outaimaru's story and thinking it through.

"This is a very upsetting story, but I'm glad you told it to me. You are more than welcome to stay in my village, in fact consider it your new home. I will have a room assigned to you and you may enroll in the ninja academy. You may have noticed but we are a little limited on ninja we are allowed to have in our village, thanks to the conditions following the last great ninja war. But adding an exceptional ninja like yourself would be a great asset to my village, and possibly very useful to you as well. We will grant you a place to stay, cloths, food, water, and training to do with what you see fit. Now leave me for I need time to rest my voice and make arrangements for your stay."

Outaimaru was overwhelmed with gratitude "thank you very much sir. I will be the best shinobi the sand village has ever seen, you will not regret this day!"

As Outaimaru was lead outside the kazekage sighed "another demon boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****new friends and the ****Genin**** exams**

Outaimaru was later shown to his new home. It was a small sand house near the entrance of the village.

He was told the former owner had recently been killed on a mission and no longer had a need for it.

Outaimaru was happy to finally have a place of his own and even happier to know the next day he started his training at the academy.

They had given him new cloths which were much better suited for the desert climate which Outaimaru much appreciated.

He wore tan pants with a kunai pouch tied to the right leg. He also wore a white sleeveless shirt and a tan chunin jacket that had belonged to the former house owner.

He figured it was alright even though he was not even a genin yet.

When the mourning came he decided to strap his father's katana to his waist for easier access.

After getting dressed and eating a small breakfast of instant Ramon and a rather large glass of water he rushed towards the academy.

This cycle continued for days as he trained and studied the ways of the ninja. In time he had made good friends with Timari and Konkuro, and to everyone's surprise he even got Garra to talk to him, not much but still it was more than anyone else could have expected.

They had gotten in many fights but after a while learned to understand each other and how much they had in common. They lost their mothers, hated their fathers, were greatly misunderstood and a bit out of place in the world.

Timari and Konkuro tried the hardest to understand them but it takes experience, and a kind no one wants. It takes the experience of pain and loss.

To lose one's mother and hate their father changes you in sometimes ugly ways. For Garra it made him a monster full of hate and pain, with an inner demon to back it.

While in Outaimaru's case it made him a bit socially awkward, it's not that he didn't like people but it was more that he was afraid to get close in case of losing them and when he tried he always got clumsy and did something stupid.

And to add to that he had an inner demon he did not understand and because of this feared it resisting its presence, which was a task he found impossible especially on the full moon when Arashi was most power full.

He would lose control and this scared him more than anything else.

He had many nightmares where he was the one who killed his mother or of him killing all he knew, which he always woke up from screaming and in a cold sweat always having to apologies to his neighbors for waking them up.

Finally after all this time, the genin exams where on their way and Outaimaru was exited.

He would finally get the chance to prove himself and go on dangerous missions, and with that he hoped to come across at least a clue of his families' location.

Outaimaru got out of bed did his usual mourning routine and then rushed outside to head towards the academy.

When he opened his door he was surprised to see Timari standing outside with her hand raised about to knock on his door.

"Oh. Timari what brings you here?" Outaimaru asked caught off guard.

Timari rubbed one leg on the back of the other shyly "well I… I'm nervous and maybe a little scared about the genin exams. Do you think I'll pass?"

Outaimaru shrugged "hell I don't know probably."

Timari crossed her arms "thanks! Very supportive!" and she stomped of with a huff.

Outaimaru sighed "smart one Outaimaru now she will never talk to you again"

He then began his walk to the academy now a little depressed.

Outaimaru entered the exam room to see Timari, Konkuro, and Garra standing at attention waiting for him. Timari glared at Outaimaru giving him a bit of a guilt trip.

The genin exams were even easer the Outaimaru expected when the final part came around and it was Outaimaru's time to use transformation jutsu.

He was told he had to take the form of any ninja in the room and look exactly alike. Outaimaru looked around at the group and when his eyes came upon Garra a smile came across his face. "Transformation Jutsu!" he said while putting his hands together.

Outaimaru puffed into a cloud of white smoke and were he stood a naked female form of Garra stood giggling.

The instructors exchanged glances while Timari and Konkuro's jaws dropped.

Garra glared at the naked female version of himself until Outaimaru finally sighed and turned into a perfect copy of Garra. "you guys have no since of humor." Outaimaru said with a shrug.

The instructors exchanged glances once more before agreeing "you all pass."

Outaimaru smiled as Timari let out a relieved sigh. Then he turned to the instructors "that's great but who will be our sensei?"

"Me!" answered a voice from behind him and the door opened letting a sand shinobi through "the name is Hiroshi and I will be you fours sensei."

Hiroshi wore typical sand shinobi attire with a veil covering the left side of his face. For weapons he had three giant shurikan on his back.

Outaimaru grinned "so when do we begin?"

Hiroshi looked at the eager genin "sooner than you think."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****Outaimaru's**** first mission**

Hiroshi motioned for his students to follow as he walked outside. "Usually I like to test my student's limits before taking them on a mission but I can use this mission to see what you four got, so don't let me down."

Outaimaru, Timari, and Konkuro exchanged glances and hurried to keep up with their new sensei.

"So what is this mission?" Outaimaru said while stretching his arms.

Hiroshi pulled a scroll out of his vest pocket and handed it to Outaimaru. Outaimaru read it twice and looked up at Hiroshi "this mission is for you and not really set up for a group of genin."

He handed it to Konkuro and let him read it. Once Konkuro was done he handed it to Timari "sensei… this mission says you are to assassinate a mercenary from the mist village who we believe was sent to assassinate a sand shinobi, and that ninja is you."

Timari looked at her teammates "do you think we can handle this?"

Outaimaru looked at her and laughed "I feel sorry for the guy. Then again I feel sorry for anyone stupid enough to get in our way. Let's kick some ass!"

Hiroshi chuckled "I like your enthusiasm. Let's see what you got. He should be taking a bath about now. I say we strike now while he vulnerable."

Outaimaru and the others stood outside the bath house.

"so now what?" Timari asked looking around at the boys.

Hiroshi crossed her arms "well you're not going in there."

Timari nodded "ya I understand but. Then what should I do?"

Outaimaru stepped closer to the entrance "well I don't know about the rest of you but im going to go kick some assassin ass."

Before Hiroshi had time to stop him Outaimaru rushed in and undressed.

The mist mercenary lowered himself into the water and sighed with relief. He was tired and relieved to know his time in the hell of a village was about to end. According to his Intel the sand ninja Hiroshi should be coming in at any moment.

He turned to look when the bath house door slid open and a boy with black spiky hair came walking in removed his towel and got into the water sighing as he lowered down to eye level.

The sand ninja reclosed his eyes and just thought to himself it will all be over soon.

Outaimaru looked at the man that he knew must be the mist ninja assassin. But how was he going to pull this off.

He rushed in and was now unarmed. He tried not to stare as he thought how to kill the man. Soon the door slid open and Hiroshi, Konkuro, and Garra came in removed there towels and sunk into the water.

Outaimaru looked at Hiroshi and motioned towards the assassin with his eyes.

Hiroshi nodded and sunk lower in the water being sure the mist ninja did not spot him he made hand signs. Soon there was a puff of white smoke and where Hiroshi was now stood three Hiroshi's with giant shuriken.

The sand ninja jumped up surprised and made a run for the door creating a cloud of fog to cover his retreat, but was cut down in his tracks by Hiroshi's shuriken, dicing up the mist assassin causing his remains to fall to the ground in a spreading puddle of his own blood.

Outaimaru and Hiroshi's jaws dropped and they exchanged glances. Garra just stared at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi sat back down in the water and laid back with a sigh. "Job well done, now let's relax."

Outaimaru got out of the water and put of his towel.

He then walked over to the dead mist assassin and looked at his reflection in the blood. And he saw his face change and in its place was Kuragari's.

Outaimaru turned away and walked out of the bath house still dripping wet. He put on his cloths and walked outside passing Timari without a word.

He then jumped on a roof top and sat looking up at the sky.

Timari looked up at him worried but knew he wanted to be left alone and she waited quietly.

Konkuro soon came out of the bath house followed by Hiroshi and Garra, they walked over to Timari.

"Where did Outaimaru go?" Konkuro asked looking around.

Timari shook her head he seemed like he needs some space.

Konkuro was about to talk but was cut off by Hiroshi "Ok team that's enough for tonight I will see you tomorrow."

Hiroshi waved and walked off leaving Konkuro and Timari looking up towards Outaimaru puzzled by his actions.

Outaimaru knew they were there but ignored them. How could they possibly understand how he felt, how it felt to lose your mother at the hands of a cold heartless bastard of a father.

Garra looked up at Outaimaru and thought to himself. Those eyes I know there eyes, they are the same as mine full of hate and pain. But why?

"Hey Garra lets go" Timari said as she walked off the Konkuro .

Garra shook his head "I have something to look into"

Timari shrugged "ok see you tomorrow.


End file.
